In practice, threads, such as, for example, yarns, twines or other textile structures, for the further use thereof are generally wound on yarn carriers, so-called yarn spools. The spooling devices used generally comprise a supply mechanism for the yarn and a yarn spool retention member which can be driven in a motorized manner and on which the yarn spool which is intended to be wound with the thread is arranged. The yarn spool can be driven continuously via the yarn spool retention member. The thread to be wound is supplied to the yarn spool by means of a so-called changing device in order to wind the thread, for example, turn by turn (=parallel winding) in layers which are arranged precisely one above the other on the yarn spool. The changing device, in accordance with an established construction type, may have a changing thread guide which during the spooling operation can be moved back and forth by means of a pulling means in rapid succession along the longitudinal axis (=rotation axis) of the yarn spool relative thereto in an oscillating manner.
In order to control the spooling operation, the spooling devices conventionally have a control device having a thread tension sensor in order to monitor a thread tension of the thread during the spooling operation and to adjust it to a predetermined tension value. This is decisive for a high-quality winding result.
Flange spools are distinguished by a spool shaft which is provided at one end or also at both ends with a usually plate-like flange. This yarn spool type is principally used to provide yarns in machines of textile processing which wind a core yarn with one or more additional yarns. The yarn wound on the flange spool is generally removed from the flange spool over the periphery of the flange spool. Although the flange spools used commercially are generally produced completely or at least partially from metal, owing to their duration of use often lasting over several years, they are also subjected to a not insignificant level of wear. Owing to this wear of the flange spools, the spooling operation may be severely disrupted. This results in losses in terms of quality of the flange spool wound with the yarn. The flange spools may thus in particular have undesirable (variable) expansions of their flange hole, whereby the reproducible precise positioning thereof on a yarn spool retention member of the spooling device is made more difficult. Blockages of the spool shaft, flanges which are bent and/or displaced relative to each other in the case of flange spools which are constructed in several parts also impede uniform spooling of the generally very fine thread which has little tear-resistance on the flange spool.
DE 2005 503 A discloses a method and a device for controlling a spooling operation, in which the distribution of a thread on a flange spool is automatically controlled. The time of a flange-side change of the direction, that is to say, the travel end position, of the changing movement of a thread guide is controlled by means of an electronic circuit using the measured thread tension and the rotation speed of the flange spool when the thread guide is moved in the direction towards the flange of the flange spool in order thus to prevent undesirable flange-side accumulation or thinning of the thread winding in the region of the flange.
This method is not very suitable for precise spooling, in particular of very fine textile threads, in particular since the rotation speed of the flange spool which is intended to be wound with the thread changes only relatively late in the event of such incorrect winding. Furthermore, textile threads are in practice spooled with running speeds of from 500 m to approximately 2500 m per minute and a changing frequency of up to 5 Hz on the flange spool. With such a high changing and running speed, an adjustment of the flange-side travel end position in real time, that is to say, when the changing movement is carried out in the direction towards the travel end position-side flange of the flange spool, cannot be implemented in a reliable manner in terms of control technology. The winding process would consequently be highly susceptible to failure.
An object of the invention is to set out a method and a spooling device for adapting a changing movement of a thread to a flange spool which, even when a worn flange spool is used, enable particularly precise spooling of the thread on the flange spool and which can also be used in particular in the event of high-speed spooling operations and for very fine threads.